


Aftershock

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Drugging, Hannibal is a bastard but then again what’s new, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive! Hannibal, Rape, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Wounds, non con drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Summary: Will is in the hospital after Hannibal eviscerates him. Hannibal comes to pay him a visit.(If Freddy Lounds can sneak past his security, then certainly so can Hannibal.)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	Aftershock

Will blinks sleepily in the daylight, streaming in through the window next to his hospital bed. He shifts slightly and groans when it pulls at the tubes sticking out of him and the stitches holding his midriff together. A grimace when he purveys himself weakly. The doctor comes in and flicks the monitor announcing his heart beat, checking his IV levels and checking his colostomy bag. Will doesn’t have enough blood to quite flush with shame but he looks away.  
“I brought you one from my home.” The doctor spoke in an accent and Will frowned, looking over. The colostomy bag had a picture of a dog on it.  
“What-”  
The doctor looked up at him and it was Hannibal. His scar lit up with pain and he shuddered.  
 _It’s just a nightmare, probably, you see Hannibal everywhere. Just…breathe, relax, and-_  
“Hello Will.”  
Hannibal was touching his leg, this was more than his nightmares went, it was so real-  
“William, aren’t you happy to see me?”  
 _Real. Real. This is really Hannibal. This is not a dream._  
Will screamed and thrashed, trying to pull away from him.

  
“Oh William..” Hannibal looked disappointed and leaned over, pinning Will down.  
Will screamed louder, his heart monitor going haywire.  
“If you’re going to throw a fit, I’m going to have to silence you.”  
Tears leaked out the sides of Will’s eyes as Hannibal clapped a hand over his mouth.  
“It’s okay William, I’m here for you. I’m here to take you away.”  
Will sobbed and choked, terrified.  
“I regret how I left you before, but I’m back now. I’ve found someplace safe for us. I’ll take you away and take care of you until better, and then we can finally be together. You’ll love Italy.”  
Will screamed under his hand and shook, shutting his eyes tight. Hannibal tutted.  
“I know I frightened you, but honestly you’re throwing quite the tantrum. I’ve come to take you away. ”  
Will made a grab for the nurse call button but Hannibal grabbed his wrist well in time. His reflexes were superior to Will’s on a good day, and Will had lost a lot of blood and was heavily medicated to manage the excruciating pain Hannibal had left him in during their last encounter. He disconnected the line and tosses it away from the bed.  
“That’s no good William. Now I’m going to have to put you to sleep.”  
Will wept under his hand and shook, pinned and weakly struggling as he watched Hannibal pull out a syringe full of something clear, and watched helplessly as Hannibal injected it into his IV line just out of his reach.  
“Shhhh. Hush now. When you wake up we’ll be far away in Italy, just the two of us.” Hannibal stroked Will’s hair gently out of his face, a soothing motion as Will started to feel the weight of the drug. “Think of it William, you and I in Florence. You won’t have to work for stoic Jack anymore, the only person you’ll have to please will be me. I’m a reasonable man, William, we’ll be happy together.”  
He suddenly felt exhausted and the urgent need to sleep. He fought his eyes to stay open, stay awake, as the man who eviscerated him while holding him stroked his hair and cooed softly.  
“I’ll be gentle with you, I promise. I won’t hurt you again, not unless you deserve it.”  
Will shook his head and grasped for his IV line to pull it out, but Hannibal caught his hand again easily and held it.  
“I’ve had time to think. We can make love, finally. Would you like that?”  
Will shook his head vigorously, in reply and at an attempt to now succumb to the sedation.  
Hannibal pouted and reached for his gown.  
“You will. And after you heal up we can even make love when you’re awake.”  
Tears streamed out the corners of Will’s eyes.  
“Don’t cry, it’s alright now, I’ve got you.”  
Will shook his head.  
“Yes, I do.” Hannibal intentionally misinterpreted.  
“It will be a process, I know. You’ll have to earn back my trust. My feelings were quite hurt when you chose them over me. But you’ll repent, and I will forgive. You’ll be given as much freedom as you need. Maybe a whole room to yourself. If you’re very good, I won’t always have to restrain you.”  
He pulled up the gown and Will sobbed, reaching with weak fingers to try to stop him but unable to.  
Hannibal admired the healing wound gashed across his stomach from his left hip to notch his right ribs, and dragged his knuckles lightly across the stitches. The memory of the wound and the pressure on the torn flesh made Will spasm in pain, but his eyes were closing, he couldn’t fight, he couldnt even lift his arms to stop him as Hannibal lightly toyed with the sensitive sutures with the tips of his fingers.  
Will moaned in fear and Hannibal smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead as he opened a wide hand to gently hold his stomach over his wound. “So beautiful.”  
Will’s eyes rolled back and he helplessly lapsed into a deep, terrified sleep and Hannibal smiled, watching his heart rate slow. He would have to set up a hospital bed in their soon-to-be new home in Italy for Will while he recovered. It would take some time and patience but Hannibal had both, and he knew he could piece Will back together as many times as he wanted to break him.  
Seeing his mark on Will and the way the heart monitor lept at his touch was strongly arousing. Will prone before him in a terrible slumber that would keep him comatose until they arrived in Italy where he would become his good prisoner. The idea of a future together excited Hannibal, and he reached to below the elastic band of the hospital pants to feel his length, giving it a few encouraging strokes as he admired Will, filled with tubes and dosed half to death.  
He admired his handiwork a little longer, watching how his stomach muscles flinched away when he felt the opening he had left, as if they sensed it was him who had created the wound.  
He spread Will’s legs and inspected his cock, stuffed roughly full of catheter and shaved around the base. He pushed his finger around the stretched urethra and Will flinched in his sleep. He smiled and pulled his pants down far enough to expose himself to an unconscious Will. He opened his thighs and reached down, groping Will’s crotch and finding his ass, squeezing it in a broad 7 fingered hand. He was feeling aroused enough to feel a little breathless at Will’s pliant body, and reached into his bag to find high-grade surgical lube. He uncapped it with a click and spread a bit onto his erection, slicking himself just enough to be able to enter unconscious William. He positioned himself at his opening and rubbed his thigh soft with his thumb.  
“This is going to hurt, love. I’m sorry about that. But we’ll have plenty of time to go slow and prepare you in Florence - I’ve just missed you so much, I can’t wait any longer.”  
He pushed into Will and his eyebrows knit in pain in his sleep at the sudden intrusion.  
Hannibal closed his eyes and pushed until he was seated balls-deep inside Will, the short curls at the base of his cock rubbing against his reddened entrance, pulled past taught around Hannibal’s girth. Will was incredibly warm and soft inside, tight and hot around his cock. Hannibal groaned as he pulled back to thrust in again, grinding his hips against his ass.  
“You’ve been saving yourself for me, haven’t you William? I know you have. I’m sorry you can’t be awake for this, but you’re wonderful, and we’ll be able to do this many more times. You’ll be mine the whole rest of your life. I’ll never let you leave my sight, never let you leave the bedroom. Isn’t that wonderful?”  
He started a steady pace and Will shivered in pain, his sleep unable to break to wakefulness under the strong sedatives Hannibal had forced into him. Hannibal started to thrust harder, feeling Will tight enough to tear on his cock and letting out a guttural sound. It felt wonderful to be in Will in this way, and he reached down to stroke Will’s scar tenderly, pinching the healing wound to watch it break and ooze blood. He remembered what it was like to tear into Will, the hot feeling of his blood seeping into his clothes as Will fell into him, as if subconsciously looking to him for reassurance, seeking his touch. He had held him then, and when he dropped him, Will’s tortured face had gazed up at him with so much pain and so much hurt, as if begging to be kissed all better. Hannibal had had to leave him them, but this time he had no intention of doing so. He would nurse Will back to health, and then Will would be his, would belong to him for eternity.  
“I won’t leave you again, Will. You’re mine. You belong to me.” He hissed possessively and rutted into him harder. Pleasure started to over come him and he leaned over, sinking his teeth into his shoulder, as his hips started to stutter as he neared orgasm. Will moaned in pain, softly in his sleep, and it sent him over - he groaned as he pumped Will full of cum, marking him deep inside with his seed until his stomach softly swelled.  
“Oh, William….”  
He let himself start to grow soft inside of him, relishing the warmth and pumping his hips shortly and gently to rub the cum into his inner walls. He touched Will’s cock softly, pleased that it had started to stiffen. “I cannot give you pleasure today, but I promise I will. We’ll have lots of time together, for me to pleasure you and teach you to love the pain in turn. Someday you’ll beg for me like this, I swear it, and I’ll reward you if you’re a good boy. I know you can be a good boy, William. I’ll teach you how. No matter how long it takes, you’ll succumb to me.”  
He laid on Will for a while, basking in the afterglow for a few minutes, toying with his curls softly. When he pulled out he looked down and discovered he had blood on his cock.  
“I stole your cherry, didn’t I will? I popped your cherry. My sweet virgin, saving yourself for me all this time. I’m sorry you weren’t awake for it. Perhaps you will be next time. There will be many times for you to enjoy.”  
He smiled at the soft blood and pulled down the hospital sheet.  
“Now it’s time for work, love. When you wake up, you’ll be in Florence.”

~~~

Jack frowns at the thick manilla note attached to the DVD he received in the mail, and slips the disc into his computer. He opens the envelope but is quickly distracted by the screen. He quickly recognizes it as a security camera feed, extended over a hospital room. He recognizes Will’s crumpled figure in the hospital bed, grimacing at the gruesome sight of him stuffed with tubes and half wasted away. He watches a doctor enter and change his colonoscopy bag, then sees Will see him. He watches him thrash away and be easily restrained and sedated, and then molested and violated. He shakes with anger and looks down at the note written in an elegant script on thick paper.  
" _He’s MY pet now._ ”  
Inside the envelope was also Will Graham’s FBI badge and a photo of a large breed dog collar, the simple inscription on the pet tag stating, with a flourish, “Will”.


End file.
